The present invention relates to a new multipurpose cleaning device usable in particular when vehicle windows have to be cleaned, whatever how these windows are sailed, meaning that the device enables a mere wiping, or a brushing followed by a wiping and possibly a scraping if the window is covered with frost or insects.
Moreover, the device of this invention makes it possible to treat the window, for example in order to apply a defrosting product, a wetting agent preventing rain water from forming drops, or a demisting or any other product which could prove useful.
The design of the device of the invention is such that it is of a simple and little costly realization from a limited number of parts which can all be made by molding from a plastics material The arrangement of the elements making the device makes moreover possible to easily change these parts of the device which may be worn out after a long usage.